


Harry Potter and the Really Good Whomping

by greyemk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, NSFW, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyemk/pseuds/greyemk
Summary: After a rough day, Harry finds the comfort he needs in the branches of Hogwarts' most iconic tree.





	Harry Potter and the Really Good Whomping

Harry was having a really shitty day. He failed his History of Magic test and Snape had given him detention for the next two weeks, causing him to miss Quidditch practice again. To top it all off, Hermione was nagging him to start studying for OWLs and he was incredibly annoyed while being confusingly turned on by her bushy hair and oversized sweaters. He couldn’t stop his cock hardening at the thought of shutting her up with a good fucking. Nevertheless, he needed to clear his head, so he decided to walk around the grounds.

He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice how close he got to the Whomping Willow until he ran smack into it. His first reaction was to panic, since the tree was ordinarily violent if you got to close, but he soon noticed that instead of beating him away, the tree was stroking his hair. It was almost as if the tree could tell he was upset.

Harry stood there for a while, hugging the tree and letting it comfort him. When the tree ran its rough branches down his back, he couldn’t help but feel a little better. It seemed almost natural when the tree reached below his robes and began massaging his bludgers. He moaned into the tree, which the tree seemed to take as encouragement.

“Golly, I could use a good whomping,” Harry whispered.

The tree’s rough, bark-covered branches reached up to grasp Harry’s hardening wand, stroking gently but insistently. The juxtaposition of the rough bark against his 11-inch meaty cock and softly tickling willow leaves down his thighs was almost enough to push Harry over the edge, but he managed to reign in his orgasm by thinking about Aunt Petunia. Normally he would have gone soft upon that thought but the Willow’s bark wrecked his cock in precisely the right way.

Suddenly, Harry felt a pressure against his arsehole that he’d never felt before. The tree’s insistence turned him on though, and Harry felt the pressure build uncomfortably until he was penetrated by a huge branch. His muscles rippled as his delicate bud adjusted to the size of the tree’s massive branch. When the branch began to thrust in and out, Harry let out a gasp of ecstasy as he felt his magic begin to ripple around him in pleasure.

Harry found a knot in the tree’s trunk right around cock level and tore aside his robes. He desperately thrust into the hole, seeking sexual pleasure for his wand to equal that which was radiating through his arsehole. Harry set a fast pace equivalent to that with which the tree was destroying his virgin rectum. As they moved in unison, rocketing Harry to higher heights of pleasure than he had ever reached before, in that moment, he swore they were infinite.

Harry’s massive cock was reaching its breaking point, after being rubbed raw, and he shouted “Expecto Patronum!” and he spluffed, the warm cum forming into the shape of a stag and chasing away the nargles. Harry’s orgasm rippled through his body and the contractions in his anus triggered the Willow to cover him in sticky sap from head to toe. Harry collapsed, satisfied as he never had been before. His arse and cock were bleeding from the friction with the Willow’s bark, but it was all worth it to sex the tree.

He returned to the castle, wearing the sign of the Willow’s pleasure proudly. Harry had gotten a really good whomping.


End file.
